


vlog channel

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Microfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: 3 sentence fill for "youtuber au" prompt from tumblr!
Relationships: Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	vlog channel

“Aaand, here’s Aerith editing our next “Zerith” main channel video! Say hi to the vlog, Aerith!”

Aerith, with all her hair pulled up into a large bun, spins around in her desk chair to face Zack and sticks her tongue out at him while winking and waving.

**Author's Note:**

> thank y'all for reading! my tumblr is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
